


What's Wrong With Yoo?

by butterkyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Feels and Laughs for y'all, M/M, Students!Monsta X, Typical high school super-secret-crush stuff, Very lowkey showho and joohyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterkyun/pseuds/butterkyun
Summary: Kihyun huffed. He was starting to get tired of himself, but with the smallest lift of Hyungwon's pretty pink lips, he's practically melted ice.





	What's Wrong With Yoo?

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted to complete the Secret admirer and Rival prompt for kihyungwon bingo! Murdering two birds with one stone ;)
> 
> Greatly influenced by Deokspatch X2! Recommended to watch the whole series first before reading~  
> Title and idea taken from Brother Su's "What's wrong with you" <3

 

“Let’s dissect Kihyun instead?”

The very _very_ obnoxious, loud, boisterous laughter coming from the class was almost torture to Kihyun’s ears. He faked a comedic reaction by throwing his pen on the table, baiting even more laughter from the table beside him. Kihyun’s heart was pounding hard inside his chest as the blonde beside him laugh until he’s out of breath.

The ongoing teasing between him and Chae Hyungwon was not a rare sight to behold. Kihyun was _once_ filled to the brim with jealousy, seeing how popular and how good looking his annoyingly tall classmate was. The girls from the school near them always fawn over Hyungwon, the boys from their all-boys school likes to hang out with him, and the worst part was that he’s really, _really_ smart. Kihyun was okay with it at first, but with Hyungwon always acting like he's calm and collected at all time, Kihyun couldn’t help but dislike him. They started throwing passive aggressive statements against each other, back and forth, every single day. It was hostile at first, but things slowly change.

Kihyun started feeling weird inside when Hyungwon laughed at his witty comments, to the point where he would tear up and lay down on the floor while clutching his stomach.

Once crude, malicious mockery turns into genuine efforts to make the other smile.

It’s not a full day for one Yoo Kihyun without at least making the tall, slim male chuckle.

And that confuses the orange haired male a lot.

He thought his chances to be a _thing_ with Hyungwon was almost zero because there are some major problems that he needs to solve first.

The first one is Lee Hoseok.

The class’ so-called _bad boy,_ one half of the fashionista icon in their class, and the honorary student. His sometimes curly sometimes straight brown hair was unruly, and his uniform looks _terrible_. Beside Hyungwon, Kihyun is the perfect, accurate definition of a model student. Hoseok’s loud, unfunny and annoying, at least to Kihyun’s eyes he is. But god knows why Hoseok has always been so close with Hyungwon. So close that they almost always do everything and go everywhere together. It annoys him to no end that Hyungwon would like to hang out with someone like Hoseok, out of all people, instead of with him.

The second problem is Kihyun himself.

Kihyun isn't the best looking guy in the world, and he knew that it’s a fact. He’s also one of the shortest people in the class, and he learned to accept the truth. Kihyun’s also what people call a _nerd._ He wears his round glasses all the time and he likes to ramble a lot about toys, action figures, video games, and other “nerdy” stuff. Hyungwon was like a person from another planet compared to him. He acts calm and collected most of the time. He’s tall and devilishly handsome. He works as a model and he heard that his parents are very rich.

To sum it up, Chae Hyungwon is, in every single way, _perfect_.

The class’ bell rang after the students finished dissecting a frog. Unfortunately, the other group finished first, therefore gaining bigger grades than Kihyun’s team. Hoseok looked upset seeing the other team happily cheering over their victory. Kihyun just shrugged it off. They have the miraculous Changkyun on their side after all. Lady luck is always on that boy’s side, god knows how.

The class packed their belongings and head outside. Minhyuk happily humming random Christmas carols with the class’ president beside him. He ignored them and went to his locker. Suddenly, a familiar blonde figure approached him from the hallway. Hyungwon was waving at him, smiling to his ears. Kihyun could feel his palms getting sweaty, but he gathered enough courage to wave back. It’s not as enthusiastic as Hyungwon’s, but it’s something.

Kihyun was about to greet the blonde until he rushed past him.

That has got to be the worst, most embarrassing thing that has happened to him all his life.

He hesitantly turned around to see the person Hyungwon so happy to see, and he’s greeted by a mop of curly brown hair. Of course, it had to be _him_.

Hyungwon was happily munching on a stick-shaped snack while chatting with Hoseok. It was okay at first, up to the point where Hoseok grabbed Hyungwon’s hand and took a small bite out of the salty savory snack. Hyungwon didn’t even _flinch_.

Kihyun already had enough for one day. He turned around to leave but he bumped into Hyunwoo. The taller male took his white headphones off, staring at Kihyun with a questioning look on his face.

Kihyun shoved the taller male away and dashed right out of the hallway. He did not want to deal with anyone until he calmed down. Unfortunately, he met Hyunwoo again when he was just leaving the convenience store right next to their school.

“You okay?” Hyunwoo asked him while nibbling on his straw. The familiar scent of yogurt penetrated his highly sensitive nose, calming him down for a little while.

Kihyun sighed in defeat, shaking his head, “I just don't feel like dealing with anyone right now.”

Hyunwoo didn’t open his mouth and instead pat the shorter male on the back. Kihyun smiled weakly. It's only natural that Hyunwoo knew what to do when his friend’s down in the dump like this because not only that he’s Kihyun’s neighbor, but also his first ever _true_ friend.

“Where did you get that, by the way? I thought your mom cut your allowance this week?” Kihyun said as he started to walk, digging into his plastic bag.

Hyunwoo’s lips curled up into a smile, “Hoseok gave it to me this morning.”

Kihyun’s grip on his hot pack unconsciously tighten. Is Hoseok targeting his best friend now? Out of all people? How the hell did the jock know what flavor of yogurt Hyunwoo likes?

“My stomach hurts like hell since this morning but this-” Hyunwoo pointed his finger at his half-empty plastic bottle, “Is doing miracles.”

Kihyun rolled his eyes. It's not like he's jealous, but he is in fact _very_ jealous. Not only that Hoseok was able to win Hyungwon’s heart, but now he’s also roping Hyunwoo into his circle (of hell) too. Hyunwoo and Hoseok hanging out together would never be anything but awkward if you ask him. Both are far too different to function. Hoseok wouldn't last a day if he ever wanted to take Hyunwoo away from him. They're _best friends_ for a reason.

Kihyun said his goodbyes as Hyunwoo opened the gate to his house. The shorter kept nibbling on his lips while trying not to touch his handphone. His hands tingle with curiosity. He really really wanted to know what the hell is Hyungwon doing right now. Did he go to a date with Hoseok? Yesterday he heard from his little sister that there was a huge Christmas discount for an hour in the town’s most popular karaoke bar. Knowing the loudmouthed brunette, he probably asked Hyungwon to go there together. They’re probably playing around as usual, with Hyungwon giggling madly when Hoseok’s made a snarky comment on his handsome face or something.

Kihyun’s hand trembled as he imagined what they were probably doing alone in a cold, quiet karaoke room, isolated from the world for a whole hour. Hoseok slowly putting his rough hands on Hyungwon slender waist, scooting over so he could smell Hyungwon’s expensive cologne more. Hyungwon smirking at the other’s advance while loosening his own tie, very, very slowly. Hyungwon's long, bony fingers would probably start to ghost around the other's thighs while his tongue starts to lick his own perfect, plump lips. The ever so breathtakingly beautiful droopy eyes were starting to get heavy, but he kept on staring right into Kihyun’s brown e-

“NO! NO NO YOO KIHYUN!” The redhead yelled out loud. Panic started to seep into his heart when he realized that he probably looked like a crazy person screaming about god knows what right in front of his own damn house. He took a quick glance around and noticed that _fortunately_ , nobody was around to see him acting completely insane.

He hurriedly went inside and dashed into his room, slamming the door close. His heart was still beating super fast, like a bullet train type of fast. He didn’t know his innocent speculation of Hoseok and Hyungwon would end up like _that_ . The Hyungwon in his _fantasy_ just came out of nowhere, in the middle of the day like that. _What was he thinking?_

He threw his silver-rimmed glasses on the nightstand and slammed his head on his neat, white sheets. He wanted to bury his head on a pile of snow and die of hypothermia or something, but his sheets will do in the meantime.

It took him a while to calm down from his panic, then another while to erase the memory of the _very_ seductive-looking Hyungwon. Curse him and his active imagination. If only he’s as forgetful as Jooheon or Hoseok, he wouldn’t be suffering this much.

_Ping!_

His phone screen lit up, notifying him of a message. He lazily crawled towards the pillows and unlocked his phone.

_[yookihyyn]: hyung1chae added to their story_

Kihyun’s eyes lit up as he immediately sat up on his bed. He almost clicked the notification but he remembered that he can’t be seen actually having any interest in Hyungwon’s life. No, no, god _no_ . His pride and reputation would be destroyed to the _ground_ . He switched to his top-secret alternate account, _hamxsta,_ and proceed to open the notification.

His eyes immediately focused on the blaring white text in front of a dimly light room.

_Merry xmas to me_

Kihyun couldn't really make out the faces of the figure laying down right behind Hyungwon, but he knew 100% that it was Hoseok. Before he could even react, the door to his room burst open. By reflex, Kihyun threw his phone at the offender.

“HYUNWOO WHAT THE HELL?” Kihyun barked at his friend, who was still clad in his uniform, but even messier than usual.

Hyunwoo thankfully managed to grab the phone before it hit him on the face. He threw the phone at its rightful owner, face oddly absent with any sort of emotion. The taller male stood in front of the bed and flopped down to the carpeted floor, sighing.

Kihyun looked at him with a weird expression. _What the hell is his friend doing?_

They spent some minutes just tapping on their phones in silence. Kihyun could feel that something was bothering his friend, but he kept his mouth shut. The smaller male accidentally caught a glance at his friend’s phone when he was stretching and he saw a glimpse of unruly brown hair. Kihyun’s heart clenched.

No, he’s definitely _not_ jealous of Lee Hoseok. His friend was probably just scrolling through Instagram and accidentally clicked on Hoseok’s profile. Yeah, that's _definitely_ it. What other reason could it possibly be that made Hyunwoo even take a glance at the loud, obnoxious, rule-breaking jock like Hoseok? Despite his terrifying appearance, Hyunwoo’s a sweet, pure angel. There’s no way Hyunwoo would ever  _think_ of hanging out with the ones like Hoseok.

Kihyun tried to steer out of his thoughts by tapping Hyunwoo’s broad shoulder, “Why aren’t you practicing today?” The other male just snorted a laugh.

“I just don't feel like dealing with anyone right now.”

The orange haired male cackled. The words that came out of his mouth reminded him of something. It’s very rare for Hyunwoo to be skipping dance practice, especially since he was chosen to be the dance club’s president. Hell, not even _food_ could stop him once he’s inside the clubroom, and Hyunwoo is not Hyunwoo without his big appetite for food! The boy is the kind of person who would definitely go out in the middle of a blizzard just to practice his dance. Whatever happened must’ve really affected Hyunwoo’s mood _a lot_.

His mind started drifting off to Hyungwon, just like usual. He took a short glimpse at his already sleeping friend and did a quiet cheer to himself. Hyunwoo would definitely give him the silent, judgmental stare if he knew what his friend’s about to do. He opened his facebook app and immediately clicked on Hyungwon’s profile.

People did this all the time. Kihyun is definitely not weird for checking out Hyungwon’s social media posts as a daily thing. Yes, _it’s definitely not weird at all_.

He saw Hyungwon's new post as soon as he scrolled down his timeline. The male was hugging his pet cat, Sookie. The cute kitten was snuggling the equally cute owner, definitely making Kihyun's heart clench. The snow outside would melt with how warm the picture made him feel. He resisted the urge to click the like button and instead pinched himself in frustration.

“...Why are you so perfect?” He mumbled to himself, half angry and half sad. Not at Hyungwon, of course, but at himself.

Kihyun didn't know that he would tumble this far. When he first saw Hyungwon, he didn't know what the girls and boys were fussing about from the start of the entrance ceremony until the start of first grade. He thought that Hyungwon was good-looking, sure, but his cold, aloof attitude was always pissing Kihyun off. What more was that he heard that the tall male was a model along with the next class’ Lee Minhyuk and Lee Hoseok. Just hearing their names made him scoff in disgust.

Those two were the loudest, most obnoxious people in the whole world, Kihyun thought to himself back in first grade. Minhyuk was dumb and chattery, while Hoseok was just very revealing and arrogant. He had PE class with both of them once, and he had hoped that he would never ever have to deal with them ever again. Oh, how fate would laugh at him one year after that.

(He's good friends with Minhyuk now, but Hoseok? Even if they're the last two people on earth, Kihyun would never be friends with him).

He never really spoke to Hyungwon before, even though they're classmates since the first grade. The main reason was that he always kept everything to himself, accidentally distancing away from his classmates.

That was before he accidentally stumbled upon a sleeping Hyungwon on the school's rooftop one fine morning. The male's soft, silky blonde hair was fluttering around the wind. Any normal person would be bothered by the tickly stray hair, but Hyungwon is different. At first, Kihyun legitimately thought that the blonde was possibly dead, so he carefully approached him and got to see Chae Hyungwon up close for the first time ever.

He could feel that his heart suddenly beat a little bit faster than usual.

All his life Kihyun never saw a male’s eyelashes as pretty as Hyungwon’s. He never noticed how long and curly Hyungwon's eyelashes actually are. His cheeks are chubby and round, contradicting his far too skinny and tall body. His lips are also very pouty and plump, and also oddly _pink_ , contrasting Kihyun's thin own.

Kihyun could’ve sworn he almost leaned in for a kiss if it wasn’t for the loud class bell.

Before the taller male would wake up from his nap, Kihyun ran away as soon as possibly could. He adjusted his glasses when he got inside the classroom, face beet red and breath short. Hyunwoo was staring at him with loads of questions in his eyes, but he kept quiet to safe Kihyun’s ego.

Ever since that fateful day, Kihyun could not stop himself from picturing the pretty, perfect, cute, adorable, attractive male in his head. Every single positive adjective Kihyun could ever imagine could be used to describe Hyungwon. The taller male was literally perfect and Kihyun couldn’t do _anything_ about it.

His neatly kept “admiration” went on further when he figured out how adorable Hyungwon really is underneath that cold, expressionless model face. Kihyun figured out by himself (and his social media accounts) that the taller male was really kind-hearted and a little bit clumsy, contradicting to his usual frigid demeanor.

Kihyun suddenly woke up from his sleep as Hyunwoo's deep voice echoed in his ears.

“D-did I fell asleep? What time is it?” Kihyun rubbed his eyes, starting to feel a rush of panic as he saw that the light was on and the curtains were closed.

Hyunwoo yawned as he got up from the bed and stretched, “It's 9 PM I think. I should go home before dinner got cold, see ya.”

He waved Hyunwoo goodbye. He couldn't believe that he took a nap for almost four hours. If he kept this up, he would turn into Hyungwon sooner or later. The thought of it brought a small grin to his face. He got up from his bed and stretched out, hearing some of his joints popping back into place. He brushed his teeth, put on his warmest pajamas, got down and said goodnight to his family, and went back upstairs again.

Kihyun plopped down on the slightly cold bed, checking his phone for the last time for the day. He saw Hyungwon’s update on his official account specifically created for his modeling career. The male was wearing simple, yet elegant makeup and clothing. Despite the multitude of comments saying that he looked too plain and boring, in his eyes, Hyungwon looked damn near _ethereal_ . He looked so beautiful that it actually _hurts_.

In a perfect world, Kihyun would never play around like a coward to get Hyungwon’s attention.

In a perfect world, Kihyun would be in Hoseok’s shoes, wooing the taller male relentlessly with beautifully crafted words and neatly wrapped gifts.

In a perfect world, Kihyun would be the one who asked Hyungwon out to the karaoke bar, maybe _finally_ kissing the pretty pink lips of the male he’s been crushing on for almost three years.

In a perfect world, Kihyun would be Hyungwon’s lover, not his rival.

But the world is not perfect, he thought to himself. At the end of the day, Hyungwon’s still the popular, handsome model and he’s just the quiet, angry nerd.

His only hope was a Christmas miracle. Jooheon told him that he, up to this day, still believed in miracles (and Disney princesses apparently), so maybe he should have a little bit of faith. Who knows? He had nothing to lose either way.

He began to fall asleep to the sound of the wind, like a soft lullaby accompanying his beating heart.

Kihyun woke up and did his usual morning ritual. The events from yesterday felt like a dream as he approached the school, waving to Minhyuk and Jooheon on the way, both clad in matching padded jackets. He opened his social media and scrolled down the timeline just like usual, seeing posts from Hyungwon from time to time.

Just like usual, he opened the door to the class and was greeted by a mop of unruly, badly-dyed blonde hair. Hyungwon was still wearing his (far too) expensive his fur coat. He looked so fluffy and cute. Even fluffier than his pet hamsters back home.

As soon as their eyes met, the other male teasingly smiled at him.

Kihyun huffed. He was starting to get tired of himself, but with the smallest lift of Hyungwon's pretty pink lips, he's practically melted ice.

Just like usual, he kept asking himself one question.

_Why is he doing this to me?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything since the semester started and now it's almost time for finals lmao// I hope I didn't mess anything up (;´Д`)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading ♡
> 
> twt @butterkyun


End file.
